


Planetary Chance Machine

by quark101 (PastelRobot)



Category: Transformers
Genre: Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRobot/pseuds/quark101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack presents a new invention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planetary Chance Machine

**Author's Note:**

> G1 fic. I do not own Tranfsormers or LSH. The Banned List™ is [](http://kirin-saga.livejournal.com/profile)[**kirin_saga**](http://kirin-saga.livejournal.com/)'s idea, I'm just borrowing it More on the PCM [here](http://members.shaw.ca/legion_of_super-heroes/equipment/) (scroll down).

"Wheeljack," Prowl asked calmly, "what is that?"

"A randomizer. It randomly selects up to nine 'bots for any mission," Wheeljack replied gleefully.

"Why does it look like you just took a bunch of balls, stuck them on sticks and then stuck them in a stand? And…does that one have _rings_?" asked Jazz, pointing to one of the balls. Indeed, the machine looked like. "What does it do?"

"We just sit around the machine in a circle. Press this button. And wait. The first 'bot selected will be the leader, and the following will be his teammates," explained Wheeljack.

"Then what? How do ya know they've been picked?"

"The spheres will fling off and will hit the picked 'bot in the head."

Prowl tried very hard to not think about it. "Wheeljack, while your machine is…inspired, we already have a system of choosing teams. Thank you."

Jazz, on the other hand, tried very hard not to laugh. Optimus just shook his head and asked,

"Wheeljack, _where_ did you get this one from?"

"A comic book!" came the enthusiastic reply.

\---

"Well?" Perceptor asked as Wheeljack entered the lab with the Transformers-sized Planetary Chance Machine.

"Prowl almost crashed. Jazz got it. And The Banned List™ now has a new addition."

"When? And that's a shame."

"After I explained how someone gets picked, when he saw 'Saturn' and yeah, I'm gonna miss _The Legion of Super Heroes_. So, what's next?"

"What about that 'Valorium'?"

"Hmm. Well, first, we have to invent 'Nth Metal' before we can get to that…Let's do it!"


End file.
